voltex_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Adhesive-25 Series
The Adhesive-25 Series are a line of adhesives used by various manufacturing companies. The adhesives are not manufactured by a specific company, instead they are created on site due to thier rather simplistic . Properties The Adhesive-25 Series, while each variant has different properties and uses, are commonly known to have very strong bonds and are rather strechy when it is still in its liquid state. These adhesives are however more well known for their sheer stickiness as they are capable of sticking anything together. Or in some cases known to trap targets easily. The adhesives' other properties will vary but they are commonly known to be water resistance, heat will cause the adhesives to harden but excess heat will cause the adhesive to become brittle and inert. Known variants Adhesive-25A Adhesive-25A is the first variant and also the strongest. Being best known for replacing riveting for ships and planes giving them a very smooth appearance. Adhesive-25A is a very dangerous substance if not handled properly as it is capable of clogging pipes quickly as well as trapping any unfortunate person or robot who comes into contact with it, even if it is a small puddle. Adhesive-25A is very heat resistant and is completely waterproof. It is also hard to come by Adhesive-25A in the market and is known for its dark grey color. Adhesive-25B Adhesive-25B is the second variant and is weaker than its first variant. This is because Adhesive-25B was designed to primarily replace welding for small scale industries like automobiles. While not as dangerous as Adhesive-25A, caution is still advised if a stray puddle is detected. Adhesive-25B is also known to be the most stretchy adhesive to exist in the industrial market. Adhesive-25B is somewhat heat resistant, as well as being water resistant in its liquid state while being completely waterproof in its solidified state. The Adhesive is also rather common and is also known for its light grey color Usage Industrial As mentioned, their properties allow them to be far more cost-effective and even more efficient in some cases. Security While the industrial grade adhesives are sometimes used, civilian grade adhesive is used instead for some securities. Despite the inhumane nature of stopping someone or some bot with adhesive, most banks or high security areas utilize adhesive cannons to quickly subdue any intruder. Weapon Main article:AD-A5 Shell ASWS is known to use adhesives to their advantage, either slowing down the opposition or use for capturing other robots of their choosing. Although two robots of theirs found some fun in using adhesives along side their intended role. Trivia *''Adhesive-25A is known to be able to hold Wall-Z down to the ground.'' **''This is no longer the case when Wall-Z received a special coating that allows him to be immune to any adhesives.'' *''Makeshift adhesives can actually be produced. There is a known "recipe" for such an adhesive:'' *#''Have Tar, clay, water'' *#''Put the clay and water into a container, heat it while mixing the two together.'' *#''Put the mixture after mixing, along with Tar, into a pressure cooker with a Teflon inner coating.'' *#''Wait for 30 minutes or longer for desired thickness and stickiness.'' **''Reece once tried this but ended up with some adhesive on his face and his hand stuck on the counter he was making the adhesive on.'' **''Vohantex knows how to make the industrial grade adhesive.'' *''Spitfire and Reece are the only two bots known to easily escape a sticky situation with little to no effort. The former using her sonic pulsers to blast herself free while the latter uses Chaos Control to teleport out.'' **''Spitfire however runs the risk of blowing off her own legs.'' Category:Others